


Let's Kill Tonight

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Halloween hits the X-mansion





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story was prompted by a mini exchange with Vassalady, with the criteria: 500 words + kisses. Thank you to TheMuseCalliope for the beta and RsCreighton for the encouragement.

"Oh. My. God," Jubilee said, as Rogue came down the mansion's grand stairway. Jubilee was dressed in full vampire clothing, plastic fangs included. "Logan is going to kill you!"

Xavier had invited everyone to his Halloween party this year, including the Avengers from New York City, and she could hear them gathered in the next room. She held tightly to the railing so she didn't slip in her boots. Rogue planned to make an entrance that didn't include falling on her face.

"It's my first Halloween after getting Cured. I deserve to wear a sexy costume," she replied.

"Yeah, but this one?" Jubilee squeaked.

Rogue laughed, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "What, you don't like it?"

"Come on, let's schmooze as many Avengers as we can before he sees you."

They walked into the student's cafeteria, redecorated as a haunted house for the night. There were fake cobwebs draped from the ceiling, skeletons in every corner, and even a large cauldron that seemed to be stirring itself. People around the room held drinks in their hands, with ice spheres that had been made to look like eyeballs. A DJ played popular hits, interspersed with Halloween songs at the front of the hall.

Rogue looked down at her costume again, frowning. "Are you sure I shouldn't get the mask out? What if people don't know who I am?"

"Sweetie, they'll know," she said, laughing.

The two walked further into the party and bumped into two Avengers at the food table. Captain America, dressed as Rosie the Riveter, stood next to The Winter Soldier dressed as the Terminator. Steve and Bucky laughed as they saw them approach. 

"Hello, ladies, you two certainly look lovely tonight," Bucky said, eyes full of mirth. His eyes raked over her appreciatively and Rogue felt her cheeks heat at the praise. 

"Your girl's over here, Robocop," Steve said, playfully elbowing Bucky in the ribs. 

"There's no harm in looking, soldier," Bucky replied. When he reached up for a kiss, Rogue turned to the snacks. She spooned some dip out of a bread loaf shaped like a coffin, added a couple of pigs in a blanket made to look like little mummies, and topped it off with tortilla chips decorated as witches hats. 

"I'm gonna walk around a bit," she said to Jubilee, who had started sipping on sangria that may or may not have had actual blood in it.

"The sooner Daddy finds you, the sooner you can get punished?" Jubilee said with a devilish grin.

"You are filthy!"

"Since it's Halloween, I'll tell everyone to ignore the screams," she called, as Rogue walked away. 

She enjoyed the comments she received while talking with the Avengers and her fellow mutants. Her costume drew good-natured stares from everyone at the party. Jean Grey, dressed as Jessica Rabbit, raised an eyebrow at her.

 _Trying to get a reaction out of him?_ she asked, telepathically. Instead of answering with words, Rogue showed images of how sullen he had been. His days spent alone in the garage, his nights spent on the motorcycle, his afternoons avoiding her gaze and her questions.

 _I wanted to feel close to him._ Rogue thought back. Jean's brow furrowed as if in confusion, then her eyes were set ablaze.

 _Oh, I think you're about to get **very** close..._ Jean said, the thought steeped in laughter. All of a sudden, Rogue felt an arm grab her around the waist. 

"What. The hell. Are you wearing?" a gruff voice whispered in her ear. She pulled away, feigning ignorance. Logan was dressed as a lumberjack, which consisted of him wearing his regular plaid shirt, jeans, and work boots. The sight of it still made her mouth run dry.

"Don't you think yellow looks good on me?" she said, stepping back. The entire room went quiet as she slowly turned to put the whole costume on display. She watched as Logan gazed up the length of her electric blue, thigh high boots, moved up to her bright yellow body suit, and rested on the three lines across each breast, simulating fake claw marks. "I thought about ordering the mask too, but that seemed like a bit mu - "

Her words were cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Not a day passed by when she didn't thank herself for taking the Cure. Moments when she could let herself melt against him without fear were well worth it.

Logan pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

"You stole my costume from me. It's about time I took it back," he whispered, promise in his voice.


End file.
